


Unbreakable

by Little_Star21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Teddy Lupin is very clumsy.





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unbreakable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107389) by [Little_Star21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21). 

> Translation of one of my own story

Note: Challenge I gave myself, I use a list of 100 themes and ask someone to give me a fandom and a synopsys  
Theme : Unbreakable  
Disclaimer : All belong to J.K. Rowlings

In a small town of England, a young boy was living with his grandmother. I was only 8 years old and was already causing a lot of disaster around himself. Moreover, this little boy was a wizard, and when the accidental magic was happening, nothing was safe. He broke a lot of things; trinkets, dishes, windows, furnitures, etc. Everything that could be broken was destroyed. That morning, Teddy Lupin, who inherited his mother's legendary clumsiness, was in a store in the Diagonal Alley with his grandmother. The store clerk was keeping a suspicious eye on the child, he knew Andromeda very well and even more her grand-child's tendency to destroy everything. Inevitably, what was to happen happened. Teddy didn't notice that his shoe was untied and tripped over. To stop his fall, he grabbed at the first thing he could reach. It was a shelf containing a variety of vials of potion ingredients. The shelf tipped over, and in a domino effect, pushed over all the other ones. Teddy closed his eyes, once the silence was back, he slowly opened them to see the damages. Everything in the store was now broken, everything but one single item. How it stayed in one piece was a mystery, it was the most fragile object in the store. Andromeda grabbed her grand-child's hand, leave the place and apparated home before something else happened.


End file.
